Post Mission Heat Up
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: AkuRoku, Oneshot; "Hey, Axel, what if I told you I was going commando under this cloak?"


**Pairing:** Axel/Roxas  
**Warnings:** Yaoi suggestiveness, TWT (Timeline What Timeline?)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own a bloody thing. It all goes to Squeenix, and Disney. Like they'd want to claim this anyway...

* * *

Roxas dropped onto the couch with a huff. His booted heels immediately thudding down on the pristine white coffee table that matched the pristine white everything of the room. Axel, dropped into the space next to him dressed similarly in his organization cloak, though the red head deigned to kick off his boots with a sigh.

Roxas shifted slightly to bump shoulders with Axel, "Nice going, partner."

They'd only just gotten finished with a rather grueling covert ops mission that they'd been set to do. It had been a real pain to maneuver everything about like chess pieces on a giant board, but Axel had always been exceedingly adept at it. As for Roxas, he trusted Axel to have things where he needed them and Axel trusted Roxas to clean up.

"All in a days work," Axel said cheerfully. Then he was rattling off a blow by blow account of what had happened.

Roxas rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. He really wasn't listening, he'd been there after all. He tuned his friend out still, caught up in the post-mission adrenaline high that was singing in his veins. Finally tired of letting Axel yap he thought up something suitable to get the other Nobody's attention.

"Hey, Axel, what if I told you I was going completely commando under this cloak."

Axel sputtered to an immediate halt, his face turning a shade of red that blended in perfectly with his hair. He appeared to have frozen up, and Roxas had to fight a bit harder than usual to keep the bland expression on his face.

Axel slowly turned to him, his brow flirting with the edge of his hairline as those intense green eyes gave Roxas a slow once over, "Are you?"

Roxas suppressed a heated shiver at the darkening hue in those feline eyes, and allowed a slow smirk to curl the edge of his lips, "I could be for all you know."

Axel scooted closer the sound of his cloak sliding against the material of the sofa overloud in the eerie silence of the room. The red headed Nobody reached out, his gloved fingers toying with the zipper tab tucked beneath Roxas' chin, "Let Axel find out?"

The younger shifted backward, tugging the zip from Axel's unresisting fingers. Roxas hooded his eyes and smiled a vaguely playful smile. "I could," He said, then amended, "but not here."

Axel looked a little bereft at that, and Roxas had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. Then light dawned behind Axel's bright eyes and he glanced around, "How come? No one is here..."

Biting his lip for effect, and peering at him through his eyelashes and fringe Roxas willed himself to blush, "What if someone... walked in..." He asked in a hushed voice.

The effect was immediate: Axel was looming over him with a gaze that was fierce, protective, and dare he say it, covetous, "Nobodies allowed to see you but me!"

Reaching up Roxas wound his arms around Axel's shoulders, "Carry me off then?" He husked, hiding a cat-got-the-cream smile against Axel's shoulder. A moment later he felt the cold tendrils of darkness slide across his back. A sharp contrast to the heat of Axel's ever-warm body pressing him into the piece of furniture, and then they were dropping through.

He knew they'd land on one of their beds, and that was just fine with him.

A few seconds later Demyx wandered into the vacated room, looking a bit perturbed as he flopped down onto the empty couch, "I could have sworn I heard voices in here....Oh! Whose boots are those...?"

* * *

**A/N:** Born from a conversation with my friend, Monica, as per usual with these things. I simply fleshed it out into a quick oneshot.

For those of you wondering about Christmastide's possible sequel, thats still up in the air. I'd planned to do a Valentines thing for it, but as of right now I can't really figure out what to do with it. So, we'll see. I'm currently working on another AkuRoku chapter fic in between all my other projects, so I hope to be able to give you all that eventually.

Until later!

* * *


End file.
